I Call Him, Son!
by Dark Lady of Slytherin
Summary: A trip to the Pet Store has one Store Clerk overly concerned about the welfare of one Mr. Harry Potter.
1. Meeting Harry Potter

The water distorts the vision of a small little boy peering over the counter, barely showing his bright emerald green eyes. Raven locks of hair tumble over his forehead, and cover his top eyelids. Such a quiet reserve compared to the blond, round boy, of the same age as the other.  
  
The other boy, Dudley, I believe his mother called him, tortures one of our new kittens, shouting all the while asking for one. If I had the choice, I'd refuse the purchase, should the woman attempt to buy the kitten, but I'd be out of a job if I did that.  
  
"Boy!" I heard the woman call the other small tyke.  
  
I could see him cringe at the name, but turns to look at her all the same.  
  
"Get away from the counter!"  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia," he replies quietly, walking away from the counter.  
  
Silently he walks through my store, calmly, as if his aunt had said nothing of the sorts. His eyes linger a moment on the kitten that his cousin is tormenting, and then, he catches a glimpse of me watching him through the fish tank. Shock fills his small face, as I smile at him. I hope I haven't alarmed him, but then again, the water does distort one's vision, no matter who you are.  
  
"Hello," I say quietly, hoping not to catch the twig like woman's attention. "I'm Elena, and you are?"  
  
"Harry Potter," he replies quickly and dares a look at his aunt.  
  
The woman is hardly paying any mind to the boy, and silently I think of how I would love to have such a well-mannered little boy in my home. Single life has its ups and its downs.  
  
"Well Harry Potter, glad to meet you."  
  
He's paying me no mind now, as he watches the goldfish, and the angelfish swim across the tank. He laughs and his aunt darts a glare at the two of us. So much for laughter in the house, or perhaps, it's only this boy that cannot laugh. He dares a look at me. And I only half paying attention to the woman, this aunt of his, smile down at him.  
  
This little boy, no older than five I assume, seems not to be allowed any fun or joy in his young life. I begin to wonder what this woman would do if I questioned her about taking the child off her hands. I would never dare to do such a thing, but the thought itself, makes me want him more, such small hands, a pale face, thick beautiful hair, and big bright eyes but a solemn face. There is no sign now that he had even laughed, even for a moment. This aunt of his has him trained well. If I knew who it was I had to speak to, who it was I had to pay to get this boy away from this family of his, I would do it in a heart beat. No child should have to live this way. Every child has a right to laughter and fun. 


	2. Ministry Officals

The words still ring clear in my head, "We're leaving! Boy hurry it up!" That woman is such a prude. Allow the boy to have some time to him self would you! I just want to scream at her to leave him with me, but obviously she is in a rush. Quickly she takes him by the hand and pulls him away from me. Was it something I said? The look on her face is priceless though. Sheer terror, mixed slightly with disbelief; either I let my emotions get to me and I blew something up, or that sweet little boy is a wizard.  
  
A quick glance from the boy as he is pulled from the store, a sweet innocent smile, and a look of concern. Was it concern for me, or for him? Looking through the glass as they walk further through the plaza, the lingering effects of his last smile play on my mind. A sweet torture wanting release, but can I really allow my self to take the boy from his family and bring him into my life? If he is truly a wizard, then should he not rightfully have a Wizarding family? I am merely a witch not allowed to attend Wizarding schools, not allowed to admit I was a witch. My family would not believe it. Wizards were for fairy tales, not reality.  
  
Would I have believed it when I was his age? Would I have agreed to be trained as a witch at his age? To me, when I was five, all I wanted to do was have fun. Today though, today I wish I had that chance. I wish I were a fully trained witch given the chance to shine. I want that for him, if he is what I suspect he is.  
  
As I turn around, the scene shocks me. The fish tank, in which little Harry and I were standing in front of, is shattered. Goldfish and Angelfish flopping around on the floor, some now stopping, while others desperately gasp for the oxygen in the water hoping to survive this assault on their frail lives. Water covers a great deal of the floor, and my clothes are soaked. I am one hundred percent sure that this mess was not created by me. I am in full control of my emotions, or am I? Was it me or was it him? Oh I'm so confused!  
  
Suddenly, I pictured Harry as one of those poor fish. So beautiful and yet, so frail, their lives depending on the hand that feeds them. If the tank around his family cracked, would he be left to flop on the floor until every last breath was sucked from his body? I can't allow that to happen, I refuse to allow that to happen. Not to my little goldfish.  
  
Scooping up the fish, I drop the living ones into the fish tank that I was saving for the new shipment of Guppies. I turn to find Tibbs, the kitten the other child was playing with, playing with the dead fish I have yet to pick up. That's what I need, the kitten to add to my current frustration. Sighing, I pick up the kitten and return him to the pen with his breed on it, then return to the mass of water on the floor. I really don't want to clean this up. I really just want to go home.  
  
There is a faint pop, and then a crack as the glass and water on the floor suddenly return to their proper place. Now I know I didn't do I that, I can't do a spell to save my life. Obviously, there is someone else in the store. Someone else knew this had happened. Slowly, I move to face two men. One has a solemn face, pale green eyes, light strawberry blond hair, and tall, boy he makes me feel short. The other man, smaller in height, round in his stomach and cheeks. His dark brown hair curls around his eyes and temples. But it is his brown eyes that catch my attention; they seem to be laughing at me. He must really love his job.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?" I question politely.  
  
I don't want to get into any trouble, but there are two wizards standing in my store, two wizards who just fixed the mess on the floor. I don't suppose I could ask them to revive my fish?  
  
"The question is, who are you, and who is the one that caused this mess?" the tall one retorts.  
  
"I am Elena Wiedman, this is my store. About ten minutes ago there was a woman, her son, and her nephew. The nephew and I were talking; the woman looked horrified and took the children out of the store. I can't honestly say that I lost control, I have always had good control over my emotions..."  
  
"You know about magic?"  
  
These men seem confused about what I've said.  
  
"Yes. When I was eleven I received a letter to attend some school, but my mother wrote back and told the Head of that school I would not be attending. They dropped it and I've worked to keep my abilities under control." I try to explain, but it doesn't seem to be getting any clearer.  
  
"And did you catch the name of any one of the people who were last here?" the round one asks.  
  
"Of course. There was Aunt Petunia; she's the woman. I didn't catch her son's name. But the other young boy, the nephew, was very happy to be spoken to. His name was Harry Potter. Why do you...." Suddenly they both look as if they swallowed one of my dead fish. Horrified, I look away. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure this was the boy you were speaking to?"  
  
"I am not an idiot sir. I do know that that boy told me his name was Harry Potter. I have no idea what relevance this has to play in your being here, but I assure you his name is as I've told you! Now, if you are finished here, would you kindly get out?"  
  
With a pop, the two men disappear and leave me to my own thoughts. Now that my fish tank has been restored, I move the surviving fish back and then turn my attention to the poor fish that did not survive this ordeal. My boss is going to have a fit! She'll fire me for sure. I've never allowed something like this to happen before, but then, I don't suppose I've ever met a family like the one that had just been in here. Tonight, when I go home, the first thing I'm doing, is putting a call into my lawyer. 


End file.
